


Cold Water

by planetundersiege



Series: Human Amedot Week 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Funny, Human Amedot Week 2018, Oneshot, Pool, Relaxing, SU - Freeform, Ship, Ship Week, Short, Short One Shot, Steven Universe - Freeform, Water, amedot - Freeform, prank, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Human Amedot week 2018: Day 3: Day at the pool.Self explanatory title.





	Cold Water

Peridot smiled as she felt the sun’s warm rays gently kiss her body’s light skin, it would definitely tan her after a while. She was laying on a big floating mattress in the most neon colored green you could ever find, closing her eyes in delight as she let the floatie take her wherever it desired in the large pool. This was relaxing, she would have liked it a bit more with a book in her hand, but the young woman didn’t wanna risk dropping it into the pool, especially with Amethyst around. You never knew with her.

She just relaxed, enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. She heard how someone approached her, quickly swimming through the water. It had to be Amethyst, because by the sound of it, the movements splashed large amounts of water.

The sound came closer, and before she knew it she felt a few drops of cool water hit her exposed skin, cooling the still not tanned skin, giving Peridot a chill through her body. Yes water and bring at the pool is nice, but water still was weird when you didn’t swim by yourself. She just wanted to relax.

“Amethyst, is that you?”.

Instead of getting an answer, she felt herself turning, her body being knocked straight into the water. She screamed, it was cold. Now her hair was wet and ruined, and by the now upside down mattress was Amethyst, poking her tongue out.

“Surprise”.


End file.
